Battle of Dantooine
The Battle of Dantooine was an event that took place in 21 BBY, during the Clone Wars. It was fought between the Galactic Republic's Grand Army and the Confederacy of Independent Systems' droid army. Dantooine's farms and natural resources were deemed a valuable asset by both sides in the war, and the Separatists sent a strike force to claim and occupy the planet. Dantooine's small militias were quickly overwhelmed by the vastly superior droid army's infantry and vehicles, and a further threat of bombardment against their cities and of burning their crops against their farms ceased any further hostilities. The farmers and planetary government declares themselves a neutral party in the conflict from then on until the planet's liberation. A fleet from the Republic Navy arrived and entered a long range engagement with Separatist warships for several consecutive days. Any starfighter squadrons not ordered to hold until the space battle reached close range were destroyed, and the Republic vessels, having entered the system after battling in a previous engagement, were low on ammunition. The fleet admiral ordered their ships to charge the Separatist fleet and deploy boarding parties to take their ships in close quarters combat, while gunships sped through the fleet to reach the planet and begin the assault. As soon as the space-to-ground strike force took off amid the clashing of ships and deploying of boarding parties, a Venator was destroyed due to concentrated fire from enemy frigates. Three of the gunships were destroyed before the group entered orbit, and another five were destroyed by land-based anti-air assets. Other gunship elements sought to land, but their progress was impeded by vulture droids and strategically placed flak cannons. For a time, the centre strike force would fight alone, until enough of the anti-air had been effectively disabled. Eighteen gunships reached the surface, one crashing in the process. Several platoons advanced on the Separatist position while Rodeo Squad split their task between heading for the crashed larty and providing far support. Rodeo reached the downed LAAT and began providing medical aid for the wounded while Mountain and various other units continued to advance towards the anti-air platforms. The 17th and 382nd battalions reunited with the rest of the 347th Legion, and Mountain, Hyper and 55er Squad all reported in. They set up camp. A wave of B2 super battle droids attacked the camp. Four troopers fell to blaster fire. Gauntlet sprayed the droid ranks with his Z6 as Fry and Launcher ran to cover Fuse, who used a droid popper to down two super battle droids. A trooper, "Kanon", was blasted to bits by a rocket. Fuse regrouped with Gauntlet, as Fry and Launcher covered the rest of the squad. Wrapp crouched behind a BARC speeder, as his brothers began to fall back. Commander Ion was wounded and Commando "Hiro" and ARC-1111 "Carbon" ran for him as Vec, Sixshot and Marco arrived to provide additional cover. Launcher helped Wrapp up after he was shook from an explosion, and they destroyed the last of the super battle droids as a unified force, securing their camp. Sometime later, the Confederate fleet would be in tatters while the 187th Legion and other elements from the 91st Reconnaissance Corps landed in order to relieve the battle-hardened centre strikeforce. Mace Windu led his legion into battle against the primary Separatist force, alongside fellow Jedi Master Rak Kharn, who was killed during the heavy fighting. The Separatists deployed seismic tanks to disrupt the battlefield, resulting in massive losses and numbers of wounded for the 91st and 187th. Mace Windu singlehandedly annihilated a contingent of super battle droids and destroyed a seismic tank, providing the decimated units underneath his command with a chance at a retreat. Medical supplies would later arrive, courtesy of Jedi Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Barris Offee. Confederate Forces Navy A dozen Munificent-class star frigates. Several Separatist cruisers. One Providence-class carrier/destroyer. Hundreds of vulture droid and tri-droid starfighters. Hundreds of C-9979 landing craft. ----------------------------------------- Military Tens of thousands of B1 battle droids. Thousands of B2 super battle droids. Hundreds of BSD1 dwarf spider droids. Several AAT battalions. Several seismic tanks. ----------------------------------------- Navy Multiple star destroyers. Several frigates. Dozens of starfighter squadrons. Several LAAT squadrons. ----------------------------------------- Army of the Republic High General Mace Windu General Rak Kharn 91st Reconnaissance Corps 486th Siege Legion 347th Legion 187th Legion 382nd Battalion 17th Attack Battalion Unknown unit, Mountain & Rodeo Squads. Unknown number of walkers, fighter tanks & speederbikes. Losses Confederacy Nearly all of the Separatist fleet. Heavy battle droid and vehicle losses. All of the seismic tanks. ---------------------------------------------------- Republic Heavy Republic fleet losses. Medium 91st losses. Medium 486th Siege Legion losses. Light 347th Legion losses. Heavy 187th Legion losses. Light 382nd Battalion losses. Light 17th Attack Battalion losses. An unknown number of walkers, fighter tanks and speederbikes. Trooper "Kanon". Jedi General Rak Kharn fell in battle. Category:Battle Category:Clone Wars Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Republic Navy Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Separatist Alliance Category:Confederate Navy Category:91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps Category:486th Siege Legion Category:347th Legion Category:187th Legion Category:Shard Company *187th Legion* Category:382nd Battalion Category:Rodeo Squad Category:Mountain Squad Category:Dantooine Category:Battle of Dantooine Category:Mace Windu Category:Rak Kharn Category:Republic Victory Category:17th Krayt Dragons Attack Regiment